Dearka Finds Love
by DearkaElsman
Summary: Blue cosmos have been appearing all around the earth and PLANT's. Dearka goes on a simple mission to fight against Blue Cosmos, but finds more than that. "This Arya is definitely amazing."


Chapter One: A New Family

It's been six months since the end of the second bloody valentine war. Newly appointed chairwoman Lacus Clyne has had a peace treaty signed by the PLANT's and the Earth Alliance Forces. Although there have been minor attacks by remnants for Blue Cosmos still believing in the eradication of all coordinators, they have been dealt with swiftly by Lacus' right hand, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman.

"Alright men, to brief you quickly on our situation here," Yzak states at the map table, with Dearka in his recently regained red uniform (thanks to Lacus), and two other officers in their black uniforms, "we have lost contact with the mining colony Mendea approximately twenty four hours ago. It's got Blue Cosmos written all over it, so be aware. I want Dearka and Remus' teams to infiltrate the facility with Dearka commanding. I want Alos, Dirk and Sora teams to check around the facility for any carriers, ships or mobile suits. Alright, you have your orders, now get to it!"

"Yes commander!" They all replied in unison.

As the pilots headed to the hangar, Yzak quickly pulled Dearka aside.

"Dearka, I don't like this. The place is too quiet, and Blue Cosmos don't usually leave much behind. So if there's anything there, be careful." Yzak told Dearka with a hint of sincerity in his stern voice.

"Haha, don't worry Yzak! I'm out there, we'll be fine! Hahaha." Dearka laughed and gave Yzak one if his famous winks and a cheeky grin. Dearka left before Yzak could tear into him, and went down to the hangar where his newly acquired Hail Buster was waiting for him.

Ten minutes later they came within launching range, but left the ship out of scanning range. And the pilots left the hangar, and off to their missions.

"Alright Remus, let's get in there!" Dearka voiced over the communication system.

"Roger that Dearka. Nice and easy now, don't want to stir anything up. Yet." Remus said with a hint of evil in his voice.

"Haha, a little bit too keen to get some battle action, don't ya think Remus?" Dearka laughed.

"Maybe. Hahaha," Remus and Dearka had a bit of a laugh until a familiar voice cut them off

"_Hey! Once you two are done on your picnic, we have a mission here! Idiots!" _Yzak yelled through the comm. system.

"Alright, alright. Don't get too uptight Yzak." Dearka warned his commanding officer, "alright Remus, time for seriousness."

"Yes Sir!" Remus replied with formality. As Dearka and Remus entered the colony through a blast hole in the side, they knew instantly it was Blue Cosmos.

"Yzak, it had to be Blue Cosmos that did this." Dearka reported through the comm.

"W_hy do you say that?_" Yzak asked

"Because of the huge blast hole in the side we just entered through, only we and Blue Cosmos have that kind of fire power, and I don't think it was us." Dearka replied with sadness in his voice.

"_What? I thought you entered through the cargo bay! That's a huge blast hole... I'll report back to the council now." _Yzak said quickly, slightly puzzled as to what they could accomplish from attacking this mining colony.

Once both Dearka and Remus' teams were inside the colony, Dearka directed Remus to go right.

"Yzak, we're probably gonna lose communication through here somewhere, it's got pretty thick walls." Dearka reported with caution.

"_Understood," _Yzak replied.

"Alright guys, we've hit a fork here, and it's too small for our mobile suits. So out we get," Dearka instructed, "Sarah, with me, Alex and Josh, you guys head left. We'll meet back here in exactly thirty minutes. Got that?"

"Yes sir!" the other three replied in unison.

"And keep the communications to a minimum, I don't want any Blue Cosmos bastards picking up on us just yet." Dearka said.

"Yes sir!" they replied again.

As Dearka and Sarah entered further in, it was getting darker, and it was too quiet for Dearka's liking. Something was up here, and he knew it, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

BANG! As a gunshot rang out and Dearka quickly jumped behind a pillar, but the shot hit Sarah in the chest, and she went down.

"SARAH!" Dearka yelled to no avail, as she was already dead, "you Blue Cosmos scum! I'll kill you all!" Dearka said as he pulled out his hip pistol and shot a few rounds off blindly around the pillar until he heard a satisfying scream, and thought to himself, _that was for you Sarah._

"Yzak! Blue Cosmos are still here! They got Sarah, and I don't know how the other two members of my team are, or Remus' team is!" Dearka voiced over the comm.

"_Dammit! Those bastards_!" Yzak practically yelled through the comm.

"I know! I'll get them though. That's a promise," Dearka said spitefully.

"Alright, you better. But don't you dare die on me!" Yzak said almost desperately.

"_Haha. You... that...happen..." _Dearka voiced through much static.

"Dearka? Dearka! Reply you idiot!" Yzak was yelling at a blank screen now

"..." all they could hear was static now.

"Sir, we've lost communication." One of the crewmen stated, unfortunately for him.

"Oh really? Thanks for the update!" Yzak screamed at the poor crewmen, "grrr... warn the outer teams that there is most likely a Blue Cosmos ship around"

"Yes commander!" the CIC man replied.

BANG, BANG!

"Argh!" the last Blue Cosmos guy that was shooting at Dearka screamed as one of Dearka's bullets found him.

"Haha, looks like Yzak cut out. Finally, some peace and quiet to concentrate!" Dearka said while reloading his pistol. And then he heard sounds of a struggle around the corner.

"No! I don't wanna go!" a young girl's voice cried out, "HELP ME!"

"Come on! You have to come with us! It's the coordinators who are evil! Not us!" an older man said.

_Bastard... _Dearka thought, "hit the floor little girl!" Dearka yelled as he came round the corner and fired two shots at the Blue Cosmos man, and he crumpled over.

At first the girl stopped crying, looking at the man recently killed, shocked, then she started crying even louder.

"Argh, I don't have time for this!" Dearka muttered to himself angrily, "hey! It's okay, you don't need to cry, I'm here to rescue you!" Dearka said to comfort the girl and put a warm smile on his face. To his surprise, she stopped crying, and pretty much jumped onto him and threw her little arms around him and started crying again. Shocked for a moment, he replaced the shocked looked on his face with a smile, closed his eyes and hugged her back, feeling a large sense of security, and warmth.

"Alright now, you want to come back with me to my mobile suit?" Dearka said still with a smile on his face, covering his worries of Blue Cosmos still being around, "because it's time for me to leave,"

"No! Don't leave me!" and the girl started crying again and hugged a still kneeling Dearka.

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere without you! So you gonna come with me?" Dearka asked one more time. The girl nodded in approval.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Dearka said with a smile and picked her up in one arm.

As they were walking back, Dearka decided to make small talk, to keep her calm, because he could feel her shaking, "so, I'm Dearka, what's your name little missy?"

"Arya," She replied quietly.

"Well Arya, it's nice to meet you. And how old are you?" Dearka asked while still carrying her in his arms.

"I'm four and a half!" she said proudly, "how old are you Dearka?"

_That's good, she sounds like she's feeling better, _Dearka thought, "I'm eighteen and a half!"

"Wow! You're old!" she said, surprised.

"Hey! I'm not that old!" Dearka laughed, and Arya laughed with him, "so, where are your parents?"

Arya suddenly started looking sad, and he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna be here for you from now on! I promise you I will never leave your side!" Dearka stated.

"You promise?" she asked sadly with tears starting to fall down her cheeks, and Dearka brushed them off with one of his hands.

"I promise."

"_Yzak?"_ A familiar voice came through the comm.

"Finally! Where have you been?" Yzak said, relieved.

"H_aha, you're not gonna like this. I'd advise any crewmen near Yzak, to move away from him now."_ Dearka said, and the crewmen quickly moved away from Yzak

"Alright, what's the big deal?"Yzak asked, intrigued.

And Dearka held the girl up to the video communication for a few seconds, so she wouldn't see his face change.

"WHAT?" Yzak screamed, and threw his fist through a spot where a lucky crewmen had moved from, "A GIRL?"

"_Yeah, one of the Blue Cosmos scumbags was trying to take her. I think she's a natural too." _

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yzak yelled, then realised something, and suddenly shot a glare through the video comm. towards Dearka, "and I suppose you want to bring this, _natural_ girl aboard my ship?

"_Haha, you can read me like a book Yzak, but if she's not allowed aboard, don't expect me back on the ship either." _Dearka stated coldly.

"Grrr..." Yzak growled, "You bastard! Alright. Bring her back. And what of the rest of your team?"

"_I'm not sure. They aren't at the rendezvous point I set. I've been here for ten minutes waiting now, I'm assuming the worst." _Dearka said with a sad look, _"I've sent my plans to return to the Farou to their mobile suits, so if they do come back, they'll know what to do. What about the other teams? What have they found?"_

"Remus has already returned, by himself and shot in his left arm. The outside patrols reported seeing a Blue Cosmos Striker leaving when the fire fight broke out." Yzak reported.

"_Okay, Hail Buster, returning to the Farou." _

CLICK. And the comm. disappeared.

Chapter Two: Back Home

Once the Farou had landed at Aprillius nine, Dearka left a steaming Yzak on board, and went to his car with Arya holding his hand.

"Alright, we're going home now," Dearka said still smiling to the girl, and she returned his smile with one of hers, "haha, you have quite a smile there!"

Once they got to Dearka's apartment on the seventh floor of the apartment block, he opened the door and turned the lights on. Arya instantly ran over to the big window at the back of Dearka's apartment, and stared out over the PLANT's inhabitants, as it was daytime, everything could be seen.

"Wow." Was all she could manage from her amazement, "you live here?"

"Haha, yes I do. And so do you now!" Dearka said happily and with a sense of self-accomplishment, "If you want to live here with me, of course?"

"Yes I do! But, where would I sleep?" Arya replied looking around at the one bedroom apartment.

"Well, I do have a king-size bed, you could just sleep with me?" Dearka said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Ok!" Arya replied excited, and then went and jumped onto the couch, looking in amazement at the sixty inch flat screen TV.

"Wow," she said once again, "can you turn it on?"

"Hehe, of course!" Dearka said as he picked up the remote, and turned it to some kids show.

"Thanks mister Dearka!" she said happily as her eyes were suddenly glued to the TV.

_Hehe, she's cute, _Dearka thought to himself while looking at her and smiling.

Dearka headed to his room, and un-packed his bag. After that he went back into the lounge room, to see Arya still glued to the TV with the same big amazed smile on her face, and he laughed to himself again.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Dearka asked.

"A glass of juice?" Arya replied without turning away from the TV.

"Sure thing," Dearka said and went into the kitchen, to realise he was low on supplies, but still had some orange juice. He poured the glass and went back to the lounge and gave Arya the glass.

_Wow, she drank that quickly!_ Dearka thought, "Arya, I'm a little low on food, so do you wanna come to the market with me? Maybe we can get you some new clothes too huh?"

Arya looked over at Dearka with an even bigger smile at the mention of shopping.

"Haha, I'll take that as a yes then," Dearka laughed, "alright then, just let me get changed, and we'll head out in a minute."

When they got to the market, Arya was clinging to Dearka's hand, then he remembered,

"You haven't been to the PLANT's before have you? Sorry I forgot, this must be pretty scary for you," Dearka said with concern, "well, don't worry, the PLANT's is the safest place you can be! And I'm here too!"

She released her grip a bit, but still held on to his hand.

"Alright, now, we'll do the clothes shopping first, okay? Then we'll get the food from the markets over there," Dearka said as he pointed to the food markets where there was a lot of people, "but first, we are going here. Now, I don't go here too often because I'm not a child, and don't have a child, but you're a different case."

And they started walking towards a small pavilion of children's clothing stores. For the third time today, Arya was caught dumbstruck with amazement over the shops and clothes, this was soon replaced by a look of pure glee, as she saw some of the clothes, and dragged Dearka around.

"Woah! Calm down!" Dearka said shocked at the sudden strength of the little girl.

They came out of the clothing pavilion with four cute dresses, one for a formal type event if it arrives, three shirts and three skirts, two pairs of shoes, five pairs of underwear, a hat and a pretty little bow.

"Well, I think we've safely secured you some clothing supplies!" Dearka said looking at the bags, shocked, "now we need to get some food and drinks!"

And they headed over to the food markets. As they were walking through the market, a lot of Dearkas ZAFT work mates said "hi", and shot a weird look at him when they saw the little girl. Dearka just dismissed it and kept on with his business.

Once finished with the food shopping, Dearka ended up having to get a trolley to take the supplies back to the car!

"I usually don't buy this much food, but since there's two of us now, it's a different story." Dearka stated with a cheeky smile.

Dearka put the food bags into the boot of the car, helped Arya into the car, returned the trolley and went on his way home.

Back at Dearka's apartment, Arya took a better look around this time, instead of just at the TV, and noticed that there was a picture of a pretty brunette girl with beautiful blue eyes.

"Who's she?" Arya asked in a state of disarray.

"Well, that's Miriallia Haw," Dearka said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Arya asked absent minded.

"Haha, I wish." Dearka laughed, "how about we watch some more TV?"

"Yes please!" Arya replied with a big smile on her face.

"Alright then!" Dearka said as he turned the TV on and went into the kitchen to unpack the groceries. Once he was done there, he went into the bedroom and unpacked Arya's new clothes into his in-wall wardrobe.

After three hours of watching TV, Dearka got up and yawned.

"Alright Arya, time for-" Dearka didn't bother finishing as she was already asleep. He picked her up and put her in his bed, kissed her forehead goodnight, and went over to the other side of the bed and hopped in.

Chapter Three: A Time For Forgiveness

Four days later, Dearka felt like heading down to Earth for a bit, see his old pal Athrun.

"Hey Arya, would you like to go down to Earth for few days?" Dearka asked from the kitchen.

"Okay! I've never been to Earth though..." Arya trailed off.

"Oh, so you were born in that mining colony?" Dearka said, putting the pieces together, "well, it'll be a treat for you then, because we will be going to ORB to see a good friend of mine!"

"Really? ORB? I've heard so much about it! And miss Cagalli too! Oh, I would love to meet her!" Arya said getting more and more excited.

"Oh would you now?" Dearka replied slyly, "what if I could make that happen?"

Arya couldn't even speak, so Dearka poked his head around the corner to see her with the biggest smile on her face he had ever seen.

"REALLY? How?" Arya said even more excited.

"Well, the good friend I wanna see is her husband, Athrun Zala," Dearka said matter-of-factly, "so what do you say?"

"YES!" she practically squealed in excitement.

"Alrighty then, we can leave in two hours if you like? That would get us there at about eight o'clock tonight? I've just gotta ring Athrun and let him know so we have a place to stay," Dearka asked.

At this point, all Arya could do was manage out an excited squeal as she ran over to Dearka and hugged him at the hip, then ran into the bedroom and started packing her clothes.

_Hehe, she's definitely cute alright,_ Dearka thought as he chuckled to himself and went over to the phone to call Athrun and let him know of the plans.

When they got to the spaceport, at the sight of so many coordinators, Arya started to get a little bit scared, and started hiding behind Dearka's leg. Dearka sensed this, and ushered her towards his side, and took her hand for her comfort. When they got to the desk to get the tickets, at the sight of the man behind the desk, she hid behind Dearka's leg again,

"Two tickets to Morgenroete thanks," Dearka asked as he handed over the money.

"Alright, would you like a window seat?" the man asked

"Umm," Dearka thought as he looked down at Arya and she nodded her head, "yeah alright then, thanks."

"Okay then, two tickets to Morgenroete, that's three hundred and fifty dollars thanks," the man stated,

"No ZAFT discount?" Dearka asked, shocked.

"Oh! Sorry sir! I did not realise you from ZAFT. Can I see some ID?" the man asked, taken aback.

Dearka happily pulled his ZAFT ID, and gave it to the man.

"Okay then, sorry about the confusion Mr. Elsman! That's two hundred dollars," the man said apologetically.

"Haha, it's okay!" Dearka laughed, "alright Arya, we're boarding straight away, you ready?"

Arya nodded her head, and they went towards the shuttle, with Arya clinging to Dearka's hand.

"_Passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in ten minutes, please fasten your seatbelts, and remember we are back in gravity now. Thank you." _The pilot voiced through the comm.

The seatbelt light flicked on overhead and a series of clicks indicated that the passengers had put their seatbelts on.

"Okay, nice and tight is it Arya?" Dearka asked.

"Mhm!" Arya replied, getting more excited as they headed further down.

"Now remember, it will only be Athrun greeting us at the airport, we will be seeing Cagalli when we get to their place," Dearka explained, "now, this is the fun bit!"

As they descended towards Morgenroete, the gravity started getting heavier and pulling them down faster, this naturally frightened Arya and Dearka put his arm around her as she cuddled up to him.

"Don't worry! We have a very capable pilot here, he transported my Gundam once before, I have faith in this man," Dearka said to comfort Arya, but to no avail.

After they landed, Arya and Dearka exited the shuttle through the main exit, to see Athrun waiting for them just outside of their exit.

"Athrun!" Dearka called out, and a tall man with navy blue hair came over to Dearka with a smile on his face. Arya once again hid behind Dearka's leg.

"Dearka! It's been a while!" Athrun said happily, "how have you been? How are Lacus and the PLANT's? Argh, we've got time for that in the car ride home!"

"Haha, a long ride is it?" Dearka laughed, "we've just gotta go and get our baggage."

"Yeah, you mentioned this _we_, so where is she?" Athrun asked intrigued because he could not see Arya.

"Haha, she's standing behind me. She's quite shy, come on Arya, he's a good friend!" Dearka ushered Arya to come to his side. When Athrun saw her, he knelt down to her level,

"Well then! I'm Athrun, and you're Arya I gather?" Athrun said with a warming smile on his face.

Arya nodded her head in approval, too scared to say anything else.

"Haha, come on Arya, let's go and get out bags," Dearka said as they walked off towards the baggage claim with Athrun and Dearka talking and Arya clinging to Dearka's arm, looking around to be aware of her surroundings.

BRING BRING! "Ah crap, it's Yzak. I forget to tell him I was coming down here. I better take this Athrun," Dearka said, annoyed, "can you look after Arya for me?"

"Haha, sure thing. Good luck with Yzak," Athrun laughed as Dearka pushed Arya over to Athrun, and she took Athruns hand quickly.

"Why did you say 'good luck with Yzak'?" Arya asked, confused.

"Haha, because Yzak is... difficult," Athrun explained while laughing, "you haven't met Yzak yet have you?"

Arya shook her head.

"_why the hell didn't you tell me you were heading down to Earth you jerk?" _Yzak yelled through the phone and Dearka pulled it away from his ear for a moment, and then replied,

"I guess it kinda, slipped my mind?" Dearka said, knowing this would stir Yzak up, "look Yzak, I gotta go. Got stuff to do. Cya later!" Dearka said, and just before he hung up, he could hear Yzak screaming something through the phone, _oh well. Sourpuss._ Dearka thought and laughed to himself.

"Okay, let's get our bags!" Dearka said as he came back over to Athrun and Arya, who were both laughing, "why are you two laughing?"

"I've been telling her some Yzak stories, which she seems to enjoy," Athrun said as he laughed some more.

"Oh really now? Well, some of them are quite funny, I do agree," Dearka said remembering some of the things Yzak had done in the past.

During the one hour drive back to Athrun and Cagalli's, Dearka and Athrun were talking a lot and catching up, while Arya was busy looking at all the scenery around. It looked beautiful at night.

Athrun and Cagalli had a huge mansion in the countryside of ORB, and when Arya saw it, her jaw dropped open.

"Wow! You live THERE?" Arya exclaimed.

"Haha, not just me, Cagalli too. And it's gonna be your home too for the next four days," Athrun said happily while driving up the driveway.

"Wow..." Arya said as she trailed off and looked around their place.

Once they reached the top of the driveway, Cagalli was waiting for them at the door. Surprising Dearka, she was in a dress. Dearka whistled in amazement at Cagalli, and she just shot him a glare.

"Haha, didn't mean to upset you Cagalli. It's just that this doesn't happen often!" Dearka exclaimed, "I've also got someone who is extremely excited to see you right... hey! Where's Arya?"

Arya was hiding in the backseat of the car, too scared to come out, but Dearka could see her blonde hair over the door, and he walked over and picked her up and out of the convertible car.

"This, is my little Arya. She is very shy, and is extremely excited to meet you Cagalli," Dearka said smiling. As he put her down in front of Cagalli, Cagalli knelt down to Arya's level.

"Well hello there!" Cagalli said with a smile a big smile on her face, "I'm Cagalli, it's nice to meet you Arya." And Cagalli put out her hand for Arya to shake, but Arya was a bit too shocked, so Dearka lifted up her arm and put her hand in Cagalli's. Arya snapped out of her shock at this point and jumped onto Cagalli, almost knocking her over. It was Cagalli's turn to be shocked, but that quickly changed, to a smile again.

"Now, shall we get you changed? Because we are going out for dinner!" Cagalli said happily.

"What?" Dearka said shocked, "Athrun! Get back here! You didn't tell me about this!"

"Hahahaha!" Athrun laughed as he ran inside.

Once they got back from the dinner, everyone had full stomachs.

"Wow Dearka, you clean up nicely. I never expected you would have a tux!" Cagalli said, impressed.

"Haha, I keep it for certain occasions like this! And I had a feeling something like this would happen, knowing Athrun," Dearka said as he looked over at Athrun, and Athrun just laughed to himself, "hey, could I borrow your phone for a bit? I need to call someone."

"Yeah sure thing, just don't be too long. Arya looks pretty tired here. I'll take her up to your room," Cagalli said

"Can I sleep with you tonight miss Cagalli?" Arya asked looking up at Cagalli, holding her hand.

"Of course you can! If it's okay with Dearka of course?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah sure thing, I'll be right," Dearka said casually.

"Alright then. Looks like Athrun gets the spare room!" Cagalli said as she laughed, "okay, let's go and get ready for bed. I've got the cutest little pyjamas that should fit you!"

Cagalli and Arya went up the stairs to Cagalli and Athrun's bedroom.

"So, who you gonna call Dearka?" Athrun asked.

"I better call Yzak back before he goes mental. Haha," Dearka laughed, covering the true intension of his call, "I'll see ya in the morning okay?"

"Yeah sure thing, good night Dearka," Athrun said on his way up the stairs.

After Athrun was gone, Dearka went over to the phone, and dialled a number.

The door opened to the girl's apartment, and she turned on the lights, and a brunette girl with blue eyes entered the lounge, and went over to her answering machine.

"_you have one new message: 'hey Miri, it's me. I've just arrived in Morgenroete, and was wondering if you wanted to catch up? Maybe put the past behind us and start again? We'll be at the park at three in the afternoon tomorrow. You know where. It would be nice to see you again. See ya round.' No new messages."_ The answering machine turned off after that.

_Hmm, I wonder what he really wants. And who is we?_

Chapter Four: A New Beginning

Arya and Cagalli woke up earlier than Dearka and Athrun the next morning, and Cagalli thought it might be a good idea to, wake them up a bit earlier than they would like.

"Okay, so we both go and jump on Athrun while he is asleep, got that?" Cagalli said mischievously with an evil smile on her face, Arya agreed, laughing.

As they got to Athrun's closed bedroom door, Arya was still giggling,

"Shh!" Cagalli said, still smiling herself. As they opened the door, and looked at the bed, they found it was empty, to their disappointment. And Athrun came out of the bathroom next door and saw Cagalli and Arya with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Well you're no fun!" Cagalli said to Athrun, annoyed. Athrun, with a toothbrush still in his mouth looked confused, "We've still got one more target though."

Arya and Cagalli went to the next bedroom, opened the door, and Dearka was sleeping like a baby. Even snoring a bit.

_Excellent, _Cagalli thought, "now, go and jump on him!" Cagalli whispered.

Arya ran up to the bed and jumped on Dearka.

"ARGH!" Dearka screamed and fell out of the bed, while Arya is rolling on the floor laughing, "this was your doing wasn't it?" Dearka glared at Cagalli, but Cagalli just shrugged her shoulders, while laughing.

After a late breakfast, it could have been called lunch really with what time it was, Dearka thought it was time.

"Hey Arya, you wanna come with me to my favourite park in ORB?" Dearka asked excitedly.

"Okay," Arya replied through a mouthful of food, as she was still eating.

"Hey Athrun, would I be able to borrow your car for the day?" Dearka asked.

"Yeah sure, just don't wreck it!" Athrun laughed.

"Haha, don't worry, I'll keep it safe. Arya will be in there too, I have to keep it safe," Dearka laughed, but with seriousness at the end.

"Okay," Athrun said, but pulled Dearka aside, "but when you get back, I'd like to ask you about Arya. And so would Cagalli."

"Oh yeah! I didn't tell you guys how I managed to get her!" Dearka remembered, "sorry about that, yeah sure I'll tell you when we get back."

Dearka and Arya took off in Athrun's car to the park.

"Okay, we're here!" Dearka said as he got of the car, and took a big breath in, taking in the scenery around him, "isn't this place amazing?"

As they looked around, they could see lots of couples, walking around, kids playing on the playgrounds and dogs catching frisbees and tennis balls.

"So, you like this place?" Dearka asked with a smile.

Arya could only manage a nod of her head and a huge smile.

"Okay then, you can go and play on the play-" Dearka didn't get to finish because as soon as Arya heard the 'ok', she was running towards the playground, "haha, cute kid."

Dearka then saw his favourite chilli dog stand, and made his way over to it. Just as he got there, he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, it's been a while, hasn't it? Dearka Elsman," a girl's voice said as a brunette girl with blue eyes came out from behind a tree next to the stand.

"Woah!" Dearka took a step back, completely shocked, "I didn't actually expect you to come! Miriallia."

"Oh! You have that little faith in me?" Miriallia replied, with a sad look.

"That's not what I meant!" Dearka said, suddenly embarrassed, and he felt his face going red, "what I meant was, err... actually, I got nothing."

"Haha, you haven't changed a bit Dearka," Miriallia laughed, but for some reason, seeing his face wasn't as displeasing as she thought it would be, "you're looking good."

"Ahaha, well, I have been working out a lot more. And I got my red uniform back!" Dearka said, pleased that she noticed, "and I've got someone new in my life."

"So I've heard. So who is she?" Miriallia said, covering her sadness. Which was to her surprise she was suddenly feeling said at the mention of this.

"Hang on, I'll just get her," Dearka said as he turned towards to the playground, "Arya?"

And a little girl came running from the playground towards them both. _No, it can't be a little girl. He hasn't stooped that low... has he? _Miriallia thought to herself, largely confused. The little girl ran up to Dearka and gave him a huge hug.

"So, are you having fun?" Dearka asked with a smile, Arya nodded in reply, "well, I've got someone for you to meet here."

"Oh!" Arya exclaimed, "it's the girl from the picture at your apartment? Miri something..."

Arya trailed off into thought, while Miriallia looked at Dearka with a funny smile, and all Dearka could do was blush and dodge the topic.

"Err... haha, yes, this is Miriallia Haw," Dearka said nervously, "I thought you might want to meet her. You can go back to the playground now."

"Yay!" Arya said with another big smile and ran off back towards the park.

"Haha, cute kid," Dearka said to himself as she ran back to the playground, "so how've you been Mir?"

"I've been good," Miriallia said, still confused at the whole thing, and the fact that Dearka still had a picture of her, "but more to the point, how did you end up with her?"

"Yeah, good story. Little sad though," Dearka started, then trailed off into thought.

"Dearka? Dearka!" Miriallia said, getting louder.

"Woah, sorry about that. Yeah, well, I was on a mission inspecting a mining colony that we had lost contact with twenty four hours previous to deployment, I went in with my partner, Sarah. We had gotten in quite deep and it was dark, so we couldn't see them. And then I heard a gunshot, and hid behind a pillar quickly, but the shot hit my partner and killed her. I killed the two Blue Cosmos scum," Dearka said getting more tense as he told the story, almost re-living the moment, "and then I hid around a corner because I could hear voices. One Blue Cosmos guy was trying to take a little girl with him, but she didn't want to go. So I had to kill him, because he had a gun. I shot him, and went over to her. That's how I met Arya. The little girl just before. Her parents were killed during the initial attack. She was the only survivor of the brutal attack by the Blue Cosmos bastards."

Dearka was now gritting his teeth and tensing up a lot, he even started shaking. And then Miriallia put her hand on his shoulder, and suddenly, to Dearka, everything was ok. It was a feeling he knew all too well, and a feeling that had abandoned him very quickly a long time ago. But he decided to enjoy the moment.

"It's okay Dearka," Miriallia said softly, "she's safe now, and it's over. There was nothing you could do."

Miriallia looked a little sad also, she must have felt the raw emotions coming from the story, "sorry to get so into the story, I couldn't help it. But thank you," Dearka said, putting his hand on her hand. They had a brief moment when they both locked eyes, it was amazing, he was a drift in a sea of blue, she was swimming in violet water. Then they both looked away quickly and nervously, but Miriallia couldn't hide a small smile.

"So, you still keep a picture of me in your apartment?" Miriallia asked slyly.

"Ahh, it's not like that! I keep it because... it has... great scenery of here behind you!" Dearka managed to say, shocked and embarrassed.

"Haha, it's okay," Miriallia said and laughed, "to be honest, I've still got one of you in my apartment too."

"Really?" Dearka asked surprised and suddenly interested.

"No! Haha, I just wanted to see your face," Miriallia laughed even harder this time, and Dearka once again was embarrassed, he could feel his entire face going red, "but I have missed you though."

"Yeah, me too," Dearka said softly.

Chapter Five: Rekindled Flames

When they got back to Athrun and Cagalli's, it was nearly dark.

"What took you so long?" Athrun asked intrigued when Dearka walked through the door, "and where's Arya?"

"She's coming, and so is someone else," Dearka said with a smile on his face as he chucked the keys to Athrun and just as he finished, Arya came through the front door holding Miriallia's hand.

"Miriallia! It's been a while! And why are you with Dearka, of all people?" Athrun said not hiding his surprise.

"Gee, thanks Athrun," Dearka said spitefully.

"Haha, don't get too upset Dearka!" Miriallia said as she slipped her arms around him from behind, and he took her hands in his, "I'm with him, because I want to be. I'll explain it later Athrun."

"Alright, I better make a lot of sense because this makes no sense! Haha," Athrun laughed in confusion, "well, I'm off to bed. You two lovers can stay up for a bit longer if you want, but you might wanna put the other one to bed."

Arya yawned and rubbed at her eyes as Athrun said this.

"Yeah, we should be getting to bed anyway. I'm also quite tired. Let's go Miri and Arya!" Dearka said as he led them up stairs to the bedrooms, "time for sleepy time my little friend!"

After he put Arya into bed, she fell asleep practically as soon as she hit the covers.

"you can sleep with her tonight if you want, I'll go and stay in another bedroom," Dearka said to Miriallia as he kissed Arya on the forehead and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"She's amazing." Miriallia said while staring at Dearka and Miriallia

"Yeah, I know. I say it all the time." Dearka said smiling, not realising the look he was getting from Miriallia.

"And, so are you for looking after her. I didn't realise you were so good with kids," Miriallia said.

"Yeah, thanks. I didn't know I was so good with kids either! Haha!" Dearka laughed, still dismissing the looks he was getting from Miriallia.

"You could... stay with me... tonight." Miriallia said, with a very sexy voice, which could only lure Dearka towards her.

"Miri... I dunno... I mean, we've only just gotten back together. I mean, I'm happy we are together again, and that we can put our past behind us and start again. I'm grateful for all this," Dearka said, not sounding so sure of himself, "but even I was surprised when you kissed me in the park. It certainly caught me off guard. I have missed you, more than you could know, but don't you think we're going a little bit fast?"

"well, just because we sleep in the same bed, doesn't mean we have to _sleep together_ silly!" Miriallia said laughing, "and I think I have an idea of how much you've missed me, because I've thought about you a lot. And I do have a photo of you in my apartment still. I'd just feel better... if ... you stayed with me tonight."

Miriallia looked up at Dearka with longing eyes, her beautiful blue eyes, and at that point, he wouldn't be able to refuse anything she asked him to do. Lucky she just asked him to sleep in the same bed as him!

"Alright then," Dearka said as he walked over to her, pulled her close and hugged her tight, "but remember, whenever I'm around you, nothing will ever happen to you."

Miriallia whispered into his ear, "I know," and she returned his hug. Just as they were breaking the hug, he slipped in a kiss to her, catching her completely off guard. But she didn't pull back either. She just enjoyed it while she could, knowing this moment has to end soon. When it ended, the love stayed in the air, and as they crawled into bed, Dearka on one said of Arya, with Miriallia on the other, both hugging Arya, but hands still on each other. And they both drifted off into the best sleep they've had since they parted ways years ago.

In the morning, Cagalli and Athrun got up earlier than the other three, as they had business to attend to. They decided it would be better to let the other three sleep in, and left the house before the others were even awake, but leaving a note so they will know where they are.

About two hours later, Dearka was the first awake, so he gently got out of bed, trying not to wake the other two, and headed to the bathroom that was through the bedroom. Once he came out, he saw Miriallia waking up.

"Morning sleepy head," Dearka said jokingly.

"How long have you been up?" Miriallia asked sleepily and struggling to open her eyes.

"About an hour," Dearka lied.

"Oh sure, and you're just brushing your teeth now?" Miriallia asked as she shot an inquisitorial look at him.

"Alright, you got me I've been awake for about five minutes. Haha," Dearka laughed.

"Dearka," Miriallia pleaded, "it's too early for jokes!"

"Haha, not really. It's already eleven," Dearka stated.

"What?" Miriallia said shocked, and jumped out of bed, stirring Arya a little, but she fell back asleep quickly.

"Why? Where do you have to go?" Dearka asked, worried that she wanted leave him. Thinking it was a mistake.

"I have work Dearka!" Miriallia said as she ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Dearka heard the shower turn on. _Oh yeah, makes sense! _Dearka thought to himself and chuckled a bit, then headed downstairs to get breakfast.

Half an hour later Miriallia came down and joined him at the table.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Dearka asked, still unsure of things going on.

"Yes, of course I am! I really have missed you Dearka, and I meant everything I said last night," Miriallia said as she rushed around the kitchen making some toast for on the go breakfast.

"Okay then," Dearka replied happily, "what time will you be back? And I'm probably gonna have to take you to work in Athrun's car. Haha"

"Oh crap! I forgot I left my car at my apartment!" Miriallia said as it all came back to her, "would you? That would be great if you could!"

"Sure thing, that's why I said I'd have to take you! Haha," Dearka laughed, "you ready to go? I'll just go and grab Arya so I don't leave her here by herself."

"Yeah I'm ready," Miriallia said as she took a bite out of the toast, "you can leave her here to sleep, I'll just tell one of the maids to keep an eye on her if she wakes up before you get back."

"Okay then..." Dearka said, unsure, "I hope she'll be okay."

"She'll be fine!" Miriallia said, "now let's go. I have to be there by twelve, and it's at least a twenty minute drive from her."

"Alrighty, I'll just go and grab the keys, and meet you at the car." Dearka said as he went and got the keys.

The car ride to Miriallia's work was quiet, except when she was telling him when to turn. When they got there Miriallia gave Dearka a quick kiss, then got out of the car.

"Could you pick me up from here at five?" Miriallia asked.

"Sure thing," Dearka said casually, "I'll see ya at five"

As Dearka drove off, one of Miriallia's work mates caught up to her.

"So Miri, who was that?" her workmate asked slyly.

"Oh, just a special boy in my life," She replied with a cheeky smile looking over her shoulder at him driving off.

When Dearka got home, Arya was already awake and eating breakfast. To his surprise.

"Well, it's good to see you awake! And eating!" Dearka said as he came through the door.

"Dearka!" Arya cried as she jumped from the table and ran over to Dearka and he knelt down and swept her up in his arms and they had a long hug, as that was the longest time they had spent apart. Dearka walked her back over to the table with her in his arms and put her back down on her seat.

"Now, eat your breakfast," Dearka said and Arya gladly kept eating.

After Arya had finished eating, they went and watched some TV.

"I liked Miriallia!" Arya suddenly said, "why isn't she your girlfriend?"

"Haha, well, she is now!" Dearka said happily, "since yesterday."

"Really?" Arya asked, getting excited, "what happened?"

"Haha, well, we had a kiss. And then we slept together last night, we cuddled around you!" Dearka said, "but don't tell anyone! It's our little secret!"

"Eww!" Arya said in disgust and shrivelled up her face.

"What?" Dearka teased, "ah, don't worry about it. We'll get to see miss Miriallia in another four hours! So let's just kill some time until we get to see her again."

Chapter Six: An Unexpected Message

It was only two days left until Dearka and Arya had to go back to the PLANT's, and since this was the only possible time for them all to be together, Athrun and Cagalli had organised another surprise dinner.

"You had better get cleaned up and into that tux again Dearka!" Cagalli ordered.

"And why would that be miss Attha?" Dearka asked sarcastically.

"Because we have guests coming over and you better be looking good for when they come!" Cagalli said, starting to get a bit angrier, "and plus, these guests are important."

"Why are they so important?" Dearka asked again, sounding a little annoyed.

"Why are you so annoying? It doesn't need an answer. Now get clean!" Cagalli now yelled as Dearka scrambled to the bathroom and locked the door quickly to avoid Cagalli's well known wrath.

About half an hour later, Dearka was walking down the stairs all dressed up again, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Dearka yelled so the others could hear. When he opened the door, he saw Miriallia standing at the door in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. It was a sky blue dress that ended halfway down her calves, it opened up when it got to her hips, so the top was hugging her, it was armless and strapless, so it ended at the top of her armpits. Her hair was tied back and she had big loopy earrings on.

"Wow..." Dearka said as he trailed into his dreamland, looking her up and down, "this is the first time... I've... seen you..."

"Likewise. Haha, same here. This is the first time I've... seen you..." Miriallia trailed off as she too was lost in a dream. Little did they know Cagalli and Athrun were watching the whole time, laughing. Athrun and Cagalli had also dressed up, but nothing like Miriallia. In Dearka's eyes of course.

"We're still waiting for two more people to arrive, so you two have some time to get re acquainted." Athrun said.

While they were waiting for the other two unknowns to arrive, Miriallia and Dearka did get re acquainted. And so did their mouths! Dearka broke off first.

"Mir, please come back to the PLANT's with me and Arya..." Dearka asked pleadingly, but un able to look her in the eyes, because he knew what she was going to say, but he had to ask, "please come back with me... I... I can't let you leave twice."

"Dearka, I..." Miriallia trailed off, Dearka knew what was coming, "Of course I will!" Miriallia said excitedly as she jumped onto him and hugged him as tightly as she could. Dearka however, wasn't hugging back quite yet, because he couldn't believe his ears.

"What?... Are you sure?" Dearka asked, still heavily confused, "I mean... it is the PLANT's, and you're family is here and so is your career?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it you fool?" Miriallia asked jokingly with tears in her eyes.

"No! I mean, this is fantastic! But why did you say yes so easily?" Dearka asked, now hugging her back, and believing his ears.

"Well, I wasn't going to push you away again. And this time around, I don't want you to leave me... I feel like... I need you..." Miriallia said, starting to break away from the hug, "I want you..."

Dearka re-established the hug, "and I want you with me."

And the shared a long hug, no kissing or anything else, just a hug, to let each other know, that they will never be leaving.

"Shall we tell them before, or after dinner?" Miriallia asked.

"Perhaps afterwards. We don't want to make the dinner awkward for the guests," Dearka decided, and Miriallia nodded in agreement.

"The Guests are here!" Athrun yelled to Dearka and Miriallia, and the got up and went to greet their guests.

As they walked towards the living room, they could hear a familiar voice, but not pinpoint who it was, then they walked around the corner.

"Kira! Lacus! What are you guys doing down here?" Miriallia almost squealed in excitement.

"Miriallia! And Dearka?" Kira said, surprised and excited, "Lacus and I like to get a rest from it all every now and then, and we come down here for it."

"Yeah, Dearka came down two days ago, also with a special someone. Is she dressed yet Dearka?" Athrun asked, with a smile on his face knowing exactly how his long time friend Kira would react.

"Are you kidding? Dearka, you did not bring a girl down here did you?" Kira pleaded, sounding desperate.

Dearka caught onto to Athrun's game quickly, and nodded, with an evil smile on his face, "Arya? Could you come down now?"

They could hear footsteps coming towards them, and Kira's face was getting grimmer as the footsteps got louder. And then, around the corner came a little child, and she ran up to Dearka and give him a hug.

"Dearka!" Arya squealed as Dearka picked her up. And Kira's face was priceless, as everyone began to laugh, except Lacus and Kira. But it didn't take Lacus long to figure it out, and she joined in the laughter while Kira was still shocked.

"Hahahaha, I'll explain to you over dinner Kira," Dearka laughed, "but anyway, this is Arya. Arya, this is Kira and Lacus. Two very good friends of ours."

"Nice to meet you!" Lacus said with a heart warming smile, and shook little Arya's hand. While Kira couldn't even manage a 'hello'.

"Shall we?" Cagalli gestured towards the set out dinner table.

During dinner, small talk was being made, but Kira still couldn't get his head around Arya.

"Dearka, I still don't get it." Kira said, sounding very confused still.

"Well, I guess it is about time I tell you all the story of how we met. But before I start, I would like Arya to please leave. I don't want her hearing this," Dearka said, worried that she might get upset again.

"But why?" Arya asked, saddened.

"Just believe me sweetie, you don't want to hear this. Go and play with one of the maids. Okay?" Dearka pleaded

"Okay..." Arya said, defeated. Once she left, Dearka began.

"It started off as a check up on the Mendea colony, as we had lost contact twenty four hours previous to deployment. I went with five other teams and Yzak in command. When we got there, it looked like the place had been in a warzone. Blue Cosmos was written all over it. We proceeded with caution of course. Until my partner and I got to a spot where it was very dark, and we could barely see five metres ahead. I suddenly heard a gunshot. I had time to hide behind an adjacent pillar, but for my partner, it was too late. The shot was a direct hit, she died on the spot. I had to kill the two men that were there, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten any further. I got up to a T junction, and hid around the corner, because I could hear a man's voice telling someone that they had to go with him. And that the coordinators were evil, not them. All I could think to say was: bastard. And then I heard a little girl's voice. And that was it. I jumped around the corner and yelled at the girl to get down, as she got to the floor, I sent two rounds into the man. He went down, and the girl started crying. I went over to her and calmed her down. Then brought her back to the Buster and went back to the _Farou_. On the way back to the Buster, I found out her name. Arya. And I also found out, that her parents were killed by the Blue Cosmos henchmen. She's Four and a half..." Dearka trailed off, gritting his teeth in anger, while everyone around just looked shocked, mouths open. The only one who did anything was Miriallia. She put her hand on his back and started rubbing it to tell him she is still there.

"Dearka, you've done a great thing, taking her in. Looking after her. At least she's not who I thought she was!" Kira said laughing, and the others slowly joined him in laughing, even Dearka changed his expression into a smile. Then started laughing too.

"Haha. Yeah, we tricked you pretty good there Kira!" Dearka said laughing, "but thank you, Kira."

Kira just smiled at him. After this, Miriallia stood up, and tapped her spoon to her glass, signifying she had something to say.

"Well, I have a much lighter topic to announce," Miriallia said, unable to conceal her smile any longer, "I'm moving in with Dearka when he goes back to the PLANT's!"

And for the second time in five minutes, everyone sat, shocked, mouths open. Then they began clapping, and the girls went over and hugged Miriallia, while the boys approached Dearka with handshakes and pats on the back.

"Are you guys sure about this? I mean, you've only just started again," Cagalli asked, making sure.

"We've talked about it, and decided we want to live together. It would also be good for Arya, to have another woman in the place!" Miriallia said and laughed with the others, while Dearka mocked hurt.

"So when are you two- I mean three, leaving?" Kira asked.

"Tomorrow, actually. We'll be leaving at eight pm," Dearka announced, "if you guys wanna see us off?"

"Yeah, me and Lacus will be there," Kira said, as lacus took his arm.

"Cagalli and I will do our best to be there, but can't make any promises," Athrun said as he put his arm around Cagalli.

"It would be brilliant if you two could come, Athrun, Cagalli. After all, you've let us stay here for the past few days. Which reminds me, Arya? You can come back in now!"

And a little figure came running at Dearka and he swooped her up into his arms, and she had a big grin on her face, feeling much better in his arms. Dearka shifted her over into one arm, so he could take Miriallia's hand.

"We'll try our best," Cagalli said.

After they had all finished their food, Kira and Lacus were the first to leave. They said their goodbyes, until tomorrow.

"Wow, it's quite late now. We should be heading off," Miriallia said as she looked at her wristwatch.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Cagalli asked as she eyed up Miriallia, then Dearka.

"Well, I thought me and Arya would go and stay with Mir tonight. Give you and Athrun a night of peace together," Dearka said as he moved over to Miriallia.

"Alright, but I don't want anything going on!" Cagalli lectured.

"Yes mum!" Miriallia huffed, jokingly. Which her, Dearka and Athrun laughed at. But not Cagalli.

"We'll be taking Arya with us too," Dearka said looking over at the sleeping body, "I'm gonna help Mir pack, and then we'll come back here at about, five, to pick up our stuff."

"Athrun and I will be done by then, so we'll be home about twenty minutes after you guys. So we will be able to come and see you off," Cagalli said, cuddling up to Athrun.

"Alright, well, we're gonna get going," Dearka said as he went over to Arya and picked her up, while she slept, being careful not to wake her, "Let's go Mir."

Dearka, carrying Arya and Miriallia got into Miriallia's car, with Athrun and Cagalli standing at the door way, waving goodbye. Dearka and Miriallia waved goodbye, then drove off.

"And you're sure you want to move in with me?" Dearka asked once more.

"Stop asking me you goof. Or do you want me to change my mind?" Miriallia threatened.

"No! I'm just... thrilled that you said yes," Dearka recovered.

"I'm thrilled you asked me to! If you hadn't, you would've left me twice," Miriallia said.

"Well, if I remember right, I didn't leave you, you left me," Dearka said, sounding a little hurt, Miriallia picked up on it.

"Yeah? Well, a lot has changed. I'm a much more mature woman now," Miriallia said, which somehow reassured Dearka.

Miriallia and Dearka woke up the next morning a little bit later than usual, as they had been packing most of the night, and they found Arya wasn't in the bed.

"Where's Arya?" Dearka started to freak out, and he went to the kitchen and stopped there, "oh no... She's tried to make breakfast..."

Miriallia started laughing as she watched Arya trying to pour the milk into the three bowls of cereal, but Arya was just that little bit too small, so Miriallia went over and helped her with it. There was cereal bits all over the floor, it was like an obstacle course through the kitchen, trying not to step on the crunchy flakes.

"Thank you Arya!" Miriallia said happily as she took her bowl from the bench, and Arya smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Arya," Dearka said, less enthusiastically, as he knew he was going to be cleaning this up afterwards. And Dearka kissed the smiling little girl on the forehead, took his bowl over to the table and sat with Miriallia.

Arya suddenly realised something, "Didn't Miri have more stuff in here last night?"

"Haha, we've got a little detective here!" Dearka laughed, "well, here it is. How would you feel if Miri came and lived with us?"

Arya's face looked puzzled at first, then the realisation of it all set in, she just squealed and ran over to Miriallia and jumped on her, almost knocking her off the chair, then she ran and jumped onto Dearka, he was expecting it so he braced himself and picked her up.

"Haha, I'll take that as an 'okay'," Dearka laughed as Arya pulled him closer, "Don't forget we are going home today."

"Aww... but I'm gonna miss Cagalli and Athrun!" she said as tears started to well in her eyes, "and Lacus and Kira."

"Now you're just coming up with excuses! You didn't even meet Lacus and Kira properly," Dearka said, "and plus, we will see them again. Cagalli and Athrun will be coming up to the PLANT's in about a month's time, and we said they could stay with us."

"Really?" Arya said, getting excited again as the tears left her eyes, "and what about Kira and Lacus?"

"Well, maybe we'll come back and stay with them next time!" Dearka suggested.

"Okay..." Arya said, starting to mope and drag her feet a bit, but on her way back to her chair, Dearka picked her up again.

"Come on, every holiday has to come to an end unfortunately. And then we go home!" Dearka said trying to cheer her up, "now don't you want to go home?"

"Yes... but I don't want to leave!" Arya said trying to break free.

"Aww, come on now. I promise we'll be coming back soon!" Dearka said struggling to hold on to her.

"When?" Arya pouted as she stopped struggling.

"Umm... in maybe two months?" Dearka said, hoping it would do.

"... Okay!" Arya agreed, "but we better be coming back in two months!"

"Haha, don't worry. We will," Dearka laughed, relieved, "and Miri will probably want to come back and see her family and friends as well!"

As they finished packing up the rest of Miriallia's immediate items, they came up with three huge suitcases, the rest was going to her parents' place as she had spoken to them earlier in the day.

"And you're sure this is all necessary immediately? And none of it can wait?" Dearka asked astounded at the bags.

"Yes it is!" Miriallia pouted, "you're not a girl, so you wouldn't understand!"

"Alright then. It's quarter to five, we should get going," Dearka indicated, "and your parents know where this place is and all?"

"Yep, they sure do. Now let's go before we're too late arriving at Cagalli and Athrun's," Miriallia said as she walked towards the door carrying the smallest and lightest suitcase, leaving Dearka looking open mouthed at the other two bags.

"Are you joking?" Dearka asked.

"You don't expect me to carry them do you?" Miriallia said sweetly, "You don't want me to pull a muscle do you?"

"Grr..." Dearka growled and picked up the bags and headed towards the front door, "alright, but I'm driving!"

"Like hell you are!" Miriallia said as she chased Dearka towards the car, laughing. Of course Dearka got there first, chucked the bags into the boot and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Haha, looks like it's hell!" Dearka laughed looking around, "now, where's Arya?" Arya was in the backseat, hiding from Dearka's view, waiting for this point.

"Boo!" Arya jumped at Dearka and grabbed his shoulders, Dearka almost jumped out of the car, if it weren't for his seatbelt.

"Dammit Arya!" Dearka gasped holding his chest, "you scared the crap outta me!"

"Well I hope not! It's my car!" Miriallia said looking judgemental, and Dearka just blushed. Miriallia went back and locked up her place for the last time, then they drove off to the Attha mansion.

They arrived at the Attha mansion at about twenty past five, and to their surprise, Athrun and Cagalli weren't there.

"I wonder where they could be?" Miriallia questioned.

"They did say they would be here about half past five remember?" Dearka said.

"Oh yeah..." Miriallia admitted, feeling a little silly. But Athrun and Cagalli didn't turn up, and at quarter past six at night, it was time to leave as they had to check in as well.

"I guess they got too busy. Oh well, we'll see them soon again," Dearka said sadly.

"Aww! But I wanted to see Cagalli one more time..." Arya said disappointed.

"Sorry sweetie, but they have to work," Miriallia said to Arya, also disappointed. They headed out to Miriallia's car. This time Miriallia beat Dearka to the driver's seat.

When they arrived at Morgenroete's airport, Kira and Lacus were waiting out the front.

"Miriallia! Over here!" Kira called out, and they drove up to Kira and Lacus, "I'll take the car and park it somewhere for now."

"Thanks Kira," Miriallia said as she popped the boot and got out to let Kira in. Dearka walked over to the boot, took out all the bags and put them on the sidewalk out the front of the airport. Kira came back shortly after parking the car.

"Thanks for lending us your car while you're gone Mir," Kira said, "it'll be a great help to us."

"No problem Kira! It's not like I'm gonna need it or anything!" Miriallia replied.

"Yeah, I guess it'd be pretty difficult to get the car up to the PLANT's without a huge fee..." Kira said, thinking.

"Well, I guess we better go and check in now," Miriallia said, still looking around for Athrun and Cagalli, "Kira, could you help take some of the bags?"

"Sure thing Mir," Kira said as he grabbed two suitcases and went into the terminal with the others, lacus also grabbed one suitcase.

"Why don't we just grab one of those luggage trolleys?" Dearka suggested.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about them!" Kira exclaimed as he went over and grabbed one of the trolleys from their area. Once they were at the check in desk, a familiar voice called out.

"Dearka! Miriallia!" the voice called out, Dearka and Miriallia turned around to see two people making their way towards them, one had navy blue hair, the other was blond.

"Athrun! Cagalli!" Dearka and Miriallia said in unison and went over to greet the two latecomers.

"We thought you guys weren't gonna make it!" Dearka said excitedly.

"So did we! But we managed to get out a little earlier than expected," Cagalli explained, and then Cagalli felt a small tug at her hip, "Arya!"

"Cagalli!" Arya said as she hugged Cagalli's leg. Cagalli swooped her up into her arms.

"You know what?" Cagalli asked.

"What?" Arya said, excitedly. Cagalli reached into her pocket, and pulled out something.

"Here, have this. It's a little something from Athrun and I," Cagalli said as she gave a little box to Arya.

"A box?" Arya asked, sounding confused.

"Haha, open it silly!" Cagalli laughed. Arya opened the box, and inside was a little necklace, pure gold with a little heart as the pendant. Arya was speechless at this, and could only stare it, and so could everyone else except Cagalli and Athrun.

"Wow! It's beautiful Cagalli!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yeah, no kidding," Dearka muttered, eyes wide.

"Wow. Arya, what do you say?" Miriallia said, shocked.

"Thank you Cagalli!" Arya said and hugged Cagalli, "and you Athrun!"

"Haha, it was nothing," Athrun said with a smile, "just remember, it is a lucky necklace. Keep it close, and nothing bad will ever happen to you. Dearka will also never let anything happen to you, believe me. If someone was to hurt you, I'm pretty sure I'd be more scared of Dearka over a Rhinoceros coming towards me at full speed!"

Everyone laughed at this, except Dearka. Arya looked over at him, and he gave her a smile that said he was never going to leave her. Ever.

"So who is gonna meet you guys at the PLANT's?" Kira asked.

"Yzak apparently, but I'm not sure if that's such a flash idea..." Dearka said, thinking about it.

"Haha, I'm sure Yzak will be _thrilled_ to see you. Especially with a natural girl, haha," Athrun laughed.

"Yeah, it'll be interesting. Alright, we should get checking in now. Thank you all for having us, it was great to see you all, and I look forward to next time!" Dearka said to everyone as they all hugged each other goodbye, "Okay, come on Arya, time to go."

Arya walked in between Miriallia and Dearka, holding one of Dearka's hands, and one of Miriallia's as they walked towards the check in station, where the others couldn't go.

It took about six hours to get back to Aprillius nine, and it was five in the afternoon, so the jet lag hit them pretty big. As they got off the shuttle, Dearka and Miriallia were yawning with big bags underneath their eyes, and Dearka was carrying a now asleep Arya.

"Yzak!" Dearka said as he went over to greet his childhood friend, "thanks for picking us up."

"Humph, it's not like you left me with a choice," Yzak said irritated.

"Haha, I guess not," Dearka laughed.

"So this is the young girl? She's cute," Yzak said as he turned his head away in mock disgust.

"She's not that bad!" Dearka joked.

"Is this Yzak, Dearka?" Miriallia came up from behind Dearka.

"And just who the hell is this?" Yzak yelled, sounding disgusted.

"Yzak, calm down. This is Miriallia, she was one of the crewmembers of the Archangel during the two bloody valentines," Dearka said trying to calm Yzak down and fill him in.

"So she's a natural? You have got to be-" SLAP! A brunette girl had come from the side and slapped Yzak in the face before he could finish.

"She's still a human being you jerk!" the girl scowled.

"Sorry dear..." Yzak muttered, looking at his feet and holding his cheek.

"Woah, did I just see right?" Dearka couldn't believe his eyes, "Shiho Hahnenfuss, just slapped Yzak Joule in the face, then he called her... 'Dear'? And did not go mental?"

"Haha, yes you did Mr. Elsman. Yzak and I have been dating for a while now. And I have my ways of controlling him," Shiho said with an evil smile.

"No kidding!" Dearka said, still shocked.

"Yzak, didn't you have a message for Dearka?" Shiho asked her silver haired boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, Dearka, your dad wants to see you right away. I am to take you to him now. Once we've got your luggage of course," Yzak said, with a sad expression on his face.

"What? My father? What the hell would he want?" Dearka started to raise his voice, but Miriallia put her hand on his shoulder, telling him to calm down. But not this time, Dearka shrugged her hand off.

"I don't know! He just told me to take you to him right away," Yzak said.

"Alright, let's just grab the luggage," Dearka said, glaring at the ground.

Chapter Seven: That Bastard!

The car drive to Dearka's parents place was very quite, Arya had now woken up, and had no idea what was going on, until they got to the Elsman's place.

"Miriallia, stay here with Arya. I don't want you coming in. Same with you Yzak and Shiho." Dearka said sternly, not looking any of them in the face.

"Dearka, are you sure?" Miriallia asked, starting to get worried.

"Yes I'm sure. I won't be long," Dearka said as he got out of the car, and walked up to the house.

He knocked heavily on the door when he got up to it, and went in.

Ten minutes had passed since Dearka had gone in, and nothing.

"That's it, I'm going in," Miriallia had had enough.

"No! Don't do it!" Yzak tried to reason, but to no avail, Miriallia had made up her mind. As she got closer to the door, she could hear two loud voices, slowly getting louder. When she got to the door, it was still open a little, and she went in. She followed the voices to the right of the door, and found Dearka and his father yelling at each other, they hadn't seen her yet, as they were too involved in their own argument.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" Dearka screamed at his father, face red.

"IT'S NOT UP TO YOU, IT'S THE COUNCILS CHOICE!" Dearka's father matched the loudness.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HEARTLESS PRICK!" Dearka was getting angrier and louder, tears forming in his eyes, "SHE'S MINE TO TAKE CARE OF, NO ONE ELSE WILL DO A GOOD ENOUGH JOB!"

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? I'LL DO A BETTER JOB THAN YOU!" Dearka's father screamed back.

"LIKE HELL YOU WOULD YOU INCAPABLE BASTARD! YOU COULDN'T EVEN RAISE ME YOU JACKASS!" Dearka screamed back, now with tears flowing down his cheeks.

"AND NOW YOU'RE CRYING? You aren't fit enough to even raise an animal." Dearka's father said coldly. This pushed him over the edge, Dearka punched his dad in the face with all his might, sending his father to the ground, and just as he jumped onto his father and was about to lay a barrage of punches on him.

"DEARKA!" Miriallia screamed in horror, as Dearka turned around to see Miriallia crying. He instantly left his father and ran over to her, and hugged her, both of them crying.

"And who is this? Your natural girlfriend? You really are pathetic Dearka..." Dearka's father said with malice in his voice. Dearka suddenly stopped crying, and tightened his grip on Miriallia un-intentionally, then he started breathing heavier and a fire began to spread in his eyes. That was it.

"YOU HEARTLESS... CRUEL... DISGUSTING... EMTIONLESS... POOR EXCUSE FOR A PERSON! I HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME OR TRY TO CONTACT ME AGAIN!" Dearka screamed at him.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT!" Dearka's father screamed back , and ran at Dearka, quicker than expected, and he caught Dearka in the jaw with a huge punch.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Miriallia screamed.

Yzak heard a girl's scream from the house, and decided he had heard enough also, and ran into the house.

"What the hell is-" Yzak stopped halfway through, as he saw Dearka on the ground, knocked out and His father standing over him with a malicious look in his eyes, Miriallia had dropped to the ground trying to get Dearka to wake up.

"See you stupid natural? You're with a wimp," Dearka's father said coldly, as he went to walk away.

"TAD ELSMAN! You stop right there," Yzak yelled through gritted teeth, the anger building up in him, "and in the presence of a lady? Do you have no respect? You will be put away for this! Mark my words you bastard!" Yzak went over and got Miriallia to get underneath Dearka's left arm, as he got underneath Dearka's right arm, and lifted him up.

"And what are you gonna do Mr. Joule? Go and cry to your mummy?" Tad mocked him.

"You wish. I'm going straight to Lacus Clyne when she gets back tomorrow. She'll be less forgiving than my mother for you doing this to Dearka," Yzak said coldly. For some reason, this also tipped Tad Elsman over the edge, and he charged at Yzak. But Yzak being better in hand-to-hand combat than Dearka, was much more prepared. Yzak dropped Dearka, put his head underneath the big right hand swing that Tad had attempted, kneed him in the chest on the way through, put his right leg behind Tad, and put him on the ground in a simple move.

"THAT, will definitely get you put away for a long time you jerk," Yzak said easily as Tad was curled on the ground, gasping for air, "Let's get him out of here Miriallia."

"Thank you Yzak," Miriallia said quietly.

"It was nothing. I think I can see why he likes you, somehow," Yzak said as they got to the door. Once they were halfway down the driveway, Shiho came running up and left Arya whom she was currently tickling.

"What happened?" Shiho asked worried.

"His father happened," Yzak said coldly, "but it won't be happening again. His father is going to prison. He tried to attack me too."

"Oh my god... is Dearka ok?" Shiho asked, still worried.

"He'll be fine, just knocked out. He's been through worse," Yzak said as they put him in the backseat. Arya started crying and hugged Dearka.

"Don't worry sweetie, he'll be fine. As Yzak said, he has been through much worse than this," Miriallia said, wiping away her tears, knowing Yzak was right.

"Okay, we do have to go to the hospital though, hang on everyone," Yzak said as he got into the car and started it up, with Arya in the front, Miriallia and Shiho in the back with Dearka lying across the two of them.

"Yeah, I know," Miriallia said, stroking Dearka's head and running her fingers through his hair, not taking her eyes off him.

Once at the hospital, it took about three hours before Dearka woke up again, to hear beeping sounds around him. _Ouch, that son of a bitch... he got me a good one on my jaw,_ Dearka thought rubbing his sore jaw.

"Dearka!" Miriallia nearly screamed as she ran to his side and hugged him tightly, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Why didn't you tell me things were so bad between you and your father?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you," Dearka said turning his head away in self disgust, "He's right though. I'm not good enough to raise her..."

"Are you kidding? The first time you actually listen to your father in your entire life, it's at the wrong time! What a joke," Yzak said angrily.

"Yzak..." Dearka trailed off.

"You're gonna do fine you idiot!" Yzak said still angry, "She couldn't have a better father figure. And I will vouch for you in the hearing. So will Lacus."

"Thanks Yzak. That meant a lot," Dearka said, "Where's Shiho and Arya?"

"They're in the hall playing together. Shiho will make a great mother one day," Miriallia said.

"Yeah, not any day soon I hope!" Yzak said and Miriallia and Dearka laughed at a confused Yzak, "what? What's so funny?"

"Nothing Yzak, it's okay," Dearka said, still laughing a bit, but now holding his jaw, "ow, he got me really good."

"Yeah, well, it won't be happening again. He's going to jail for this," Yzak said coldly.

"What? How?" Dearka asked sitting upright in his bed.

"He tried to attack me as Miriallia and I were taking you out of there. And I simply floored him, and told him he's going to jail," Yzak said like it was nothing.

"Oh man... that's great!" Dearka said, getting excited, _scumbag, serves you right, _Dearka thought.

"So the sleepy head is finally awake!" Shiho said standing at the door, hands on hips with a sarcastic smile.

"Dearka!" Arya cried as she ran towards the bed, Yzak picked her up on the way there and put her on the bed next to Dearka.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" Dearka asked.

"Much better now you're awake!" Arya said with a grin.

"Haha, that's the way," Dearka laughed, Arya hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, "Okay, Yzak, could you do me a huge favour?"

"What is- wait! No way! No way in hell!" Yzak realised what he was going to ask, "Not gonna happen!"

"Yzak Joule! We will do a favour for an injured fellow ZAFT member! It's only for one night anyway," Shiho said coldly to Yzak, "and plus, I kinda like the little munch kin!" Shiho smiled as she picked Arya up off the bed, "How about you come and stay with us tonight while Dearka rests, hmm?"

"Okay... it won't be boring will it?" Arya asked worried,

"Haha, not in the slightest with this sourpuss around," Shiho whispered into Arya's ear and they both started laughing.

"What? What did you say! I demand you tell me what you said!" Yzak yelled, but this just made the two laugh even harder.

"Hahahaha," Shiho laughed at Yzak's face getting redder, "okay, come on Yzak, let's go. I hope you feel better soon Dearka."

"Yeah, I'm feeling better already. Painkiller's worked a treat!" Dearka laughed.

"You know what I mean," Shiho said as she looked back at him.

"Bye bye Dearka!" Arya said with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Arya! It's just one night, me and Miriallia will be picking you up tomorrow at five in the evening!" Dearka said, slightly worried, but knowing she was in good hands with Yzak.

"You better not be late!" Arya said, with a sad look still.

"I won't, don't you worry! Bye bye," Dearka said as he waved to Arya, and she waved back.

"Thank you Yzak, for doing this," Dearka said, knowing what was coming next.

"Humph. Don't mention it," Yzak said and flicked his head away, but turned back and they had a laugh, "She'll be fine. Shiho's great with kids. And I kinda like her too. But you tell no one!"

"Haha, your secret is safe with us Yzak. Thank you again, and we'll be there by five tomorrow," Dearka laughed.

"See you two later," Yzak waved as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Now, what are you doing tonight? Would you like the keys to my apartment?" Dearka asked Miriallia.

Miriallia looked shocked, "I'm not going anywhere Mr. Elsman! I told you, I'm not leaving you again."

"If you insist!" Dearka sighed.

"You make it sound like you don't want me here!" Miriallia said with mock hurt.

"No! I want you here! It's just, you might get bored. I know I will," Dearka said with another sigh.

"Not with what I have in mind of doing," Miriallia said sexily as she slowly trailed her fingers up his chest and moved her head with her fingers, then slowly, and passionately, kissed him.

"Are you sure? Here?" Dearka asked, worried.

"We won't go _all_ the way, but we need something to do to keep us occupied," Miriallia said sexily.

At about one o'clock the next day, Dearka was allowed to leave the hospital. Miriallia called Yzak to come and pick him up, as neither of them had a car at that present moment. Dearka's was at his home, while Miriallia's was back in ORB.

Yzak arrived at the front of the hospital forty minutes later.

"So how was your night?" Dearka asked.

"..." Yzak just grumbled.

"So I guess you had a good time?" Dearka asked with a sly smile

"It was okay..." Yzak trailed off, "Shiho was like a child though. I ended up looking after two babies!"

"Come on Yzak, just say you had a good time with Arya. It's not a crime," Dearka joked.

"Okay! I had a good night!" Yzak admitted, "it kinda made me think."

"It made Yzak Joule, famous for NOT thinking, think? It must have been an incredible night!" Dearka laughed.

"Shut up! That's not what I meant!" Yzak yelled, "I meant, it made me think... I think I want one too..."

"Are you serious?" Dearka couldn't believe what he was hearing, "what does Shiho think?"

"She doesn't know. And it's gonna stay like that! Got it?" Yzak yelled again, going red in the face.

"Haha, whatever you say Mr. Joule," Dearka pretended to zip his lips with his fingers, Miriallia giggled, Dearka saw it, but Yzak didn't notice.

"Just tell her Yzak, she'll agree with you. But you gotta marry her first. That's what she told me," Dearka said, watching his friend's reaction.

"WHAT? Are you nuts? Marry her? She said this to you?" Yzak screamed.

"Haha, yeah, while we were at the hospital, me Shiho and Miriallia were talking about it, and Shiho said she does want one. But she wants to be married first. Suit your fancy?" Dearka said casually.

"We're making a detour," Yzak said as he suddenly swerved down a side street, heading to the main street.

"I can imagine where we're going then. Haha," Dearka laughed as he held on.

"How about this one?" Dearka asked.

"No, it's too big," Yzak said, looking around frantically.

"This one?" Miriallia asked.

"Not expensive enough," Yzak looked at it quickly, then something caught his eye, "there! That's it! That's the one!"

Yzak bought the item, they jumped back in the car and headed back to Yzak's place where Shiho and Arya were waiting.

When they got back to Yzak's place, they could hear Arya squealing with laughter, this made Dearka and Miriallia laugh.

"You ready Yzak?" Dearka asked.

"I'm not sure..." Yzak replied, unsure.

"Ah! You'll be fine!" Dearka said as he pushed Yzak inside.

"Hey! Take your hands off me!" Yzak tried to grab Dearka's hands, but it was too late, they were inside, and Shiho had seen him. Yzak walked over to Shiho and kissed her. He then got down on one knee, and Shiho's face was priceless, she couldn't believe what was quite happening. Yzak took one of her hands, and she put the other one to cover up her mouth, her eyes were twinkling as the tears started to build up. Yzak reached into his pocket, and pulled out a little velvet blue box.

"Shiho Hahnenfuss... will you marry me?" Yzak asked the question of questions, Shiho started to cry a little, then a lot, but she had a big smile on her face. All she could do was jump on Yzak and knock him over.

"Woah! Is that a yes?" Yzak asked, shocked.

"Of course it is you great big goofball!" Shiho laughed with tears of joy and kissed him, "now... give me that ring!" Dearka and Miriallia laughed.

"Dearka!" Arya cried as she ran towards him.

"Haha! I almost forgot about you!" Dearka said as he swooped Arya up into his arms, "told ya you'd be fine Yzak!"

"Haha, yeah. You did," Yzak said, sounding shaken up, then something awoke inside of him, "I'm getting married..."

"Haha, you sure are buddy. Good to see also someone can finally keep you under control when I stir you up!" Dearka joked.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood Elsman," Yzak growled at Dearka.

"Haha. Put the ring on Shiho! Let's see how it looks!" Dearka asked. Shiho put the ring on, and held out her hand for the others to see, while a very proud-of-himself Yzak was behind Shiho with a stupid grin plastered to his face. All the other three could manage were: 'wow', 'ooh' and 'ah'. The ring did look amazing. It certainly was the right ring for Shiho, _good choice Yzak... for once!_ Dearka laughed to himself.

Chapter Eight: Celebrations

Once Shiho had called everybody in her phonebook to tell them she was getting married, this took a couple days, it was time to start planning the wedding.

"So, how many guests are we gonna have? And where will it be? And what sort of food? And how big do we want the cake? And-" Shiho started getting really excited and almost ran out of breath.

"Calm down Shiho. We'll do it one thing at a time. First, we'll do the guests," Yzak interrupted. They made the guests list which took a long time because they both knew quite a few people, next to do was the location.

"Where would you like the wedding to be Shiho?" Yzak asked.

"Umm... Maybe we could have it somewhere on Earth?" Shiho asked, thinking still.

"If you want, then why not?" Yzak shrugged his shoulders.

"ORB! I wanna get married in ORB!" Shiho suddenly cried out, making Dearka and Miriallia jump up a little, but it didn't faze Yzak.

"Alright then, we'll have it in ORB. That'll make it easier for Zala and his woman. So he'll have no excuse not to attend," Yzak scowled a little.

"Calm down Yzak, he is your friend. And you do want him there," Shiho ordered, "Miriallia and I will go out to the town to have a look at some ORB locations and get some wedding invites. I'll decide on the invites, because I know what looks best."

"Okay, here's the keys," Yzak said as he chucked her the keys. Yzak knew better than to argue with Shiho. Once the girls had left, it was time for a man talk.

"Okay, since you've been my longest friend, I'd... like you to be... my best man..." Yzak trailed off, embarrassed.

"Haha, of course I will!" Dearka replied, excited.

Yzak and Dearka were going to plan the wedding cake and the band. But that didn't happen. Instead, Yzak and Dearka enjoyed a large amount of beers that Yzak had kept in his fridge.

"What the hell is going on?" Shiho yelled when she came through the door to see Yzak and Dearka, swaying while standing still, faces with stupid grins plastered on them and a beer in each hand for both of them.

"Haha, loosen up baby," Yzak joked. SLAP! And Shiho slapped him in the face, "what was that for?"

"Idiot! You're drunk!" Shiho raised her voice at Yzak.

"Maybe so. But it's been a long time since I've had a drink! And I think something like this... calls for a drink!" Yzak stated.

"Actually... you might be right," Shiho smiled as she took one of the beers from Yzak and started drinking out of it, while Yzak was trying to get it back, but to no avail. Shiho finished the beer, Yzak shrugged his shoulders and just started drinking his other one like nothing had happened.

"Hey Miriallia, you want a drink too? Yzak is right. This does call for a drink," Shiho agreed heading to the fridge.

"Umm... yeah! Why not?" Miriallia said, giving in.

As the night got further along, the bottle count next to the recycling bin grew. And their dignity was getting smaller and smaller, as they lost their clothing during a harmless game of strip poker. Dearka was down to his shorts, while Yzak was down to his boxers. Miriallia was down to her bra and panties while Shiho was doing quite well with her bra and skirt still on.

"Well, before I manage to lose the rest of my dignity. I think it's time I head to bed!" Dearka stated as he got up, took two steps from the table, then passed out on the floor.

"Hahaha!" Miriallia laughed, "maybe I should take him to bed. Do you guys have a spare room?"

"Yeah we do," Yzak thought about where it was for a minute, then threw out his arm and pointed to where the room was.

"Well... are you gonna help me take this goof to bed?" Miriallia looked at Yzak expectantly.

"Fine! Let's pick up the big idiot," Yzak said irritated. Miriallia and Yzak picked up Dearka, leaning underneath his arms, while he was already snoring.

"Wow! He's even loud in his sleep! Haha," Miriallia laughed.

"You have no idea," Yzak mumbled. They managed to get the heavily intoxicated Dearka to the spare room, and Miriallia hopped into bed with him.

"Goodnight Yzak!" Miriallia chimed.

"Urmf... Goodnight..." Yzak mumbled, as he closed the door, and headed back out to the also intoxicated Shiho.

"What do you wanna do now?" Shiho said extremely sexily.

"I've got a few things in mind," Yzak said with a smirk on his face as he picked up Shiho and headed to the bedroom.


End file.
